


"it doesn't matter"

by pants2match



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 200, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pants2match/pseuds/pants2match
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(she's a port in a storm; always has been, always will be)  [SPOILERS FOR THE 200 BTS VIDEO]</p>
            </blockquote>





	"it doesn't matter"

**Author's Note:**

> 3 am anxiety fic!!! re: [this, ofc](http://nastyratchet.tumblr.com/post/75569564811/elliejareau-jessicajsan-nastyratchet)

her fingers weaving through my hair feels like heaven

 

(she's a port in a storm; always has been, always will be)

 

when her thumb brushes my temple i feel as though i may cry; pain, relief, fear, hope course through my body simultaneously, meeting at the epicentre; her skin on mine for the first time in an age

 

i manage a word, _emily_ , and the rest comes from constricted lungs; she's here, she's found me like a hundred times in a hundred ways before

 

she speaks and i can't make out a word, using all my strength staying awake

 

when she leans in her grip becomes tighter, her lips touch mine so softly i barely feel them

 

a moment later it's as though i'm being plunged into the ocean; she's almost pulling the hair from my scalp, her breath hot on my face; the air around me, inside me feels like lead

 

_oh agent jareau_

 

she dissolves before my eyes and i can't breathe, my body aches and i'm dragged across the room, gasping and grasping at the empty space

 

i cry out, reach for her until i'm thrown into a wall

 

my eyes slam shut as the air is forced from my lungs

 

_you didn't think it would be that easy, did you?_


End file.
